Memories of the Marauders
by Mrs Charlie Weasley-thats me
Summary: A bunch of oneshots. My friend and I wrote these during math class. It's what we think the Marauders would have been writing in THEIR notebooks if they were born! Rated for mild language. A little bit of JP & LE mentioned.Read and Review
1. James Has to Choose

**Ok, my friend Huma… known on here as ErikandChristine, and I had math class together last year. During the classs, we did hardly any work, and we ended up writing stories in the back of my math book... which, for the record, has over 85 pages of drawings, stories, and scribbles, and only 23 pages of math...**

**We would pretend that we were the marauders writing in one of our notebooks, or, usually, in Lily's. It was a good laugh for us. Ruchie-Smooch would help us sometimes in History… but she wrote maybe… two sentences. LOL Soooooooooo I think that most of these turned out really good. So I thought why not post them! They're a good laugh!**

**We'll put the initials of whoever is 'writing' beside the line that they write. Here's a recap of the initials, just in case…**

**LE: Lily Evans**

**JP: James Potter**

**SB: Sirius Black**

**RL: Remus Lupin**

**PP: Peter Petigrew**

**SS: Severus Snape**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the marauders, or any other characters from Harry Potter… no matter how much we wish we did. :(**

**Now, without further ado. The Marauder's Diaries…. Which are usually their notebooks.**

**---------------------------------------------**

LILY EVANS + JAMES POTTER

LILY POTTER + JAMES POTTER

LE: JAMES POTTER!! STOP WRITING THAT EVERYWHERE!!

JP: Aw, come on Lil. You know it's gonna happen!

LE: Right, and we'll have a son who's name will be Harry and he'll be destined to do great things and save the world from a man named Voldemort! –SNORT–

JP: Hey! It could happen! Except maybe the whole… save the world bit. Who would name themselves that!?

SB: Hey James!

JP: Hey Siri!

RL: Why are we writing in Lily's book?

JP: Cuz it's fun!

SB: And it pisses her off. :)

LE: JAMES POTTER!! YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS BETTER STOP WRITING IN MY BOOK!!! Remus! I expected better from you at least!

JP: Sorry Lils………Lily Evans (LOVES) James Potter

LE: JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!!!!!!

JP: Whoops. Sorry… it just comes naturally…

RL: James… I must say, you've really improved your penmanship this year.

JP: Thanks Remmy!

LE: -SNORTS- Remmy?

SB: One day Evans, you'll call him Remmy too. After you marry James and spend all… your… time… with… … … us? OH CRAP! JAMES… you can't marry her! She'd never leave us alone!! She'd ALWAYS be there…ALWAYS!!! JAMES MATE PLEASE!!!! DON'T DO IT!

LE: Hey… who said I was going to marry him!?!?

SB: JAMES FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE!

LE: I'm not marrying him!

RL: I never knew you had such a problem with her Sirius.

JP:…

PP: Hey I really like this book!

LE: PETER!?

JP: PETER!?!?

SB: PETER!?!?!?

RL: PETER!?!?!?!?

PP: Hey everyone!

JP: …

SB: Mate you have to choose!

LE: I'm not MARRYING HIM!

RL: Hey Peter.

PP: I like cheese!

JP:…

SB: It's either US or Lily!

LE: This should be good…

So Potter, who's it gonna be?

SB: HA! So you do like him!

LE: WHAT! NO!

SB: Right… sure you don't. but you really wanna know who he chooses.

JP: I… I like cheese too Peter! Oh look at the time! Time to go!

LE:…

SB:…

RL:…

SB: Hahaha

LE: Idiot.

JP: -POUTS-

SB: So James, MgGonagal give you detention tomorrow night?

LE: You should know better than to try and leave class early James…

SB: Yea James… listen to your wife.

LE: I'M NOT HIS WIFE! AH! GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!

SB: NO! Not till James chooses!

JP:…

PP: Does anyone have any cheese?

RL?

LE: Is he always asking stuff like that??

RL: Yea, pretty much…

SB: POTTER! Choose! Forget about Peter.

JP: I'm not picking between you all…

LE: Oh for the love of… just pick already Potter so I can finish copying this note before the be-…. Rings.

SB: You mean like that?

LE: Shut up. Now I missed the end of the note! Thanks a lot Potter… Black!

---------------------------------

**Hope you liked it! check out chapter two... which is a lot better than this one!!**

**Review!!!!**

**I promise... all the stories will get better. this was our first attempt at 'being marauders'.**


	2. Lily's Yearbook

**Ok, this one looks cooler in an actual notebook, because we can draw arrows from the signatures. So I had to do a little bit of rearranging. But it works ok I guess…**

**Reminder again**

**LE: Lily Evans**

**JP: James Potter**

**SB: Sirius Black**

**RL: Remus Lupin**

**PP: Peter Petigrew**

**SS: Severus Snape**

**OH! And all the w's... wwwwwwww that's scribbles!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are JKR's.**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Lily Evans' YEARBOOK**

_Leenah – Good luck next year Lily! Remus Lupin – Have a good Summer!_

_Frank Longbottom – Good luck next year! Rachel Ark :) – See ya next year!_

_Alice Sydney – What a great year Lily! Hope you have a good summer!_

_Sirius Black – I solemnly swear I'm up to no good. Cary B. – Awesome year Lily_

_James Potter – Hi Lily! This year was awesome, even though you haven't agreed to go out with me yet! But that's ok, we'll figure something out next year I'm sure. Although we know you're going to be Head Girl. Obviously, I mean, you're so smart! Maybe I'll get lucky and make Head Boy. :D If not, that's ok, even though I won't see you as much because you'll have your own common room… at least one that you share with some other lucky bloke. Well, I guess we'll have to wait and see until next year… have a good summer Lily. And hey! If you change your mind over the summer, and you want to go out, send me an owl! I'll pick you up at your place… my parents would love to meet you, you know. Have a good summer… even though I'm not there! Bye!!_

SB: James buddy… this is a year book… not a storybook. SHEESH!

LE: Yea Potter, leave room for my other friends.

JP: You mean you consider me one of your friends!?

LE: I.. well… no not REALLY…

JP: But you said…

LE: I mean, REAL friends! Now stop writing in my year book!

JP: Oh…

SB: Great jobs Evans… now he's crying.

_Sara Parks – Oh my, don't you have some admirers Lily. Haha. Have a good summer and see you next year!_

_Pierce R. – good luck making Head Girl next year! Quin – See you next year!_

_Lucy Pride – Aww Lily, awesome year! GL in your seventh year! I know you'll do great!_

_9eter 9etigrew – Bye Lily!_

SB: You spelt your name wrong moron!

PP: I did?

JP: HAHA!

RL: Not again Peter!

LE: How can you spell your own name wrong?

RL: How does Peter do anything?

PP:…

LE: AH! Who cares! Write in your own yearbooks!

JP: Sorry Lil.

SB: - J.P. Loves L.E.

LE: I'm serious! Stop it!

SB: No… I'M Sirius!

LE: - Rolls eyes –

JP: Good one Sirius.

SB: Hey where'd Peter go?

RL: He's trying to write his name again.

PP: How's this… 9eter 9etrigroo

RL: NO! It's Peter PetIGREW.

JP: Wow… and I thought I was slow.

LE: You are! Now GET OUT OF MY YEAR BOOK!

JP: Aww You look hot when you're mad.

LE: SHOVE IT POTTER!

SB: James and Lily sitting in a tree F – U – C –

LE: Gimme my book NOW!

_Susanna Bell – Haha Oh my Lily... Looks like you have a fair crowd of friends who like signing your book. :P Aww, I'm going to miss you when I'm gone. It was great being your friend! Good luck in seventh year! I'll think of you while I'm training for St. Mungos._

_Jack Smith – Good Luck next year Lily. Helen Urk – Have a good summer!_

_-.- Severus Snape! – ... Mudblood... -.-_

SB: EW! Grease stains!

SS: Sod off Black!

SB: Make me Snevellus!

JP: Don't make me Levicorpus your a-

LE: JAMES!

JP: Aw come on Lil.

LE: This isn't helping all your pick-up line attempts.

JP: Sorry.

SB: Aww careful Jame-sie. Lily doesn't want you to hurt Snivellus.

SS: Shut it Black!

SB: Who gave you this book anyways?

SS: You did!

SB:… I did? What was I smoking??

PP: Hey Sirius look. Your name starts the same as Snapes! Your signatures are almost the same! HAHA

SB: I'm going to kick you for that one Peter!

PP: Aww... Not again!

LE: STOP WRITING IN MY BOOK!

SB: Come on Evans, don't get so mad!

JP: Hey Sirius, why are you writing weirdly around Snapes name?

SB: Don't want to get greese on my quill.

RL: You spelt 'grease' wrong you prat.

PP: Hey guys! How's this – 9eter 9etigrow

RL: NO! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

SB & JP: What Remus wrote! Without the scream…

JP: Hey look…

-Lily Potter-

LE: GAH! Stop writing that JAMES!

JP: It wasn't me this time!

LE???

SB: It was me.

LE: AH! BLACK stop it!

JP: Aww come on Lil, we're gonna get married eventually.

LE: Screw you!

SB: You'd like to… wouldn't you Evans?

LE: GAH! Get out of my yearbook you little – wwwwwwwwwwwwww

SB: Wow Evans! Didn't know you had all those curse words in you. Possibilities James??

JP: 8D 8D

LE: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

JP: I'll show you tonight! ;P

LE: SOD OFF!

SB: Go Potter! Lily, don't be a bad girl. :P although, I'm sure James doesn't mind.

JP: Yea I wouldn't mind being spanked by Lily…

SB: You know she wants to.

LE: James Potter I… I… GAH! Sod OFF!

PP: Here… I got it, I got it! 9eter 9etigew!

LE: SOD OFF!!!!!!!!

PP: EEK… guys….I have to… to go to the bathroom.

SB: Thanks for the update Peter... See what you did Lily. You made Peter wet himself.

RL: Ah man! I thought he was finally past that stage. I'm not cleaning him!

SB: I ain't doing it!

LE: Ew!

JP: I had to help last time! I'm not doing it again!

LE: Ok ew, gimme my book before I throw up on it. There's Cindy… she hasn't signed yet.

_Cindy Lacrosse – Haha. You have quite the fans. :D Have a good summer. Bye Lily!!!_

_Cody Johnson – It was nice meeting you Lily! Good luck in Seventh year, it's not so bad!_

_Sherrie Viking – Hey fellow slug clubber! Have a good summer! I'll miss you now that I'm gone!_

SB: Who's Sherrie?

LE: How do you keep getting my book?

SB: I have my ways. :D Now who is she?

LE: Sherrie Viking.

SB:…? That REALLY helps me Evans….

RL: She's in Ravenclaw.

JP: You went out with her…. In March I think it was.

SB: OH YEA! Blonde hair right?

LE: No! Brown hair! Have you seriously dated that many girls??

JP: I dunno if 'date' would be the right word…

SB: Ok, I remember her now. She was fun.

JP: What do you mean?

SB:D She was a screamer!

LE: Oh my God Black! EW!

---------------------------------------

**Ok, what do you think? R & R**

**They get better… we were just sort of testing with these first two…**


End file.
